


Who Can Resist Redheads?

by Kendrickhier



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Prompt from tumblr user brittany-snodes: Chloe takes Beca, being her usual grumpy self, to the Zoo despite not wanting to be there. Beca isn't prepared for the cuteness of the red pandas, however, and is powerless against it. Chloe teases her about it, to which Beca jokes back that she maybe has a weakness for redheads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Almost 2 years ago I posted this on FF (I set the publication date to that day), but hadn't posted it here yet. Figured I'd change that, there's no fun in having site-exclusive finished pieces. It's just a little fluffy ficlet, but still :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all. I don't know why I bothered to add this, but 18 y/o me thought it necessary.

"Come on, Beca! We're finally here!" The redhead chirped with a wide enthusiastic grin before getting out of the car, practically bouncing on her feet. Chloe apparently couldn't remember the last time she had been to the Zoo, and thus Beca had reluctantly agreed to take her there.

 

_"_ _If you want to see animals, watch Animal Planet!" The DJ argued, "They actually do more than Zoo animals, they're more interesting in the wild."_

_The bubbly young woman didn't relent, however, and kept begging her girlfriend. "Please, Beca? Please!" She shot the brunette her best puppy eyes, something she was never able to deny, and pouted._

_"_ _Fine," She whined, grabbing the taller woman by her arms, pushing her down to the bed and kissing her pouty lips. "Now stop pouting and kiss me."_

 

That is how she ended up here, walking hand in hand with Chloe in between the caged animals. Every species seemed to attract her attention and required at least five minutes of her attention.

"But look at how cute these monkeys are!" The redhead grinned, nudging Beca with her elbow as they watched the orangutans.

She frowned, "Cute? They remind me of the stepmonster; that one could be her father, certainly has the intelligence for the job." The brunette gestured to the one in the corner that tried to peel open a fruit with a rather frustrated look and huge cheek pads. "Besides, they're apes, not monkeys."

The taller woman took a better look at that one, shaking her head lightly, "Oh? What's the difference?"

"I don't see any."

Chloe chuckled, "I mean between apes and monkeys, smart-ass."

"Oh. Well, if you try to teach a monkey something, they'll bite you. If you teach an ape, they might actually learn." She shrugged, "Or, you know, check if they have a tail. Apes don't, most monkeys do."

The redhead rose her eyebrows in surprise, "How do you know that stuff?"

Beca grinned, "Animal Planet. Told you to watch that instead."

The rest of the animals went in a much similar fashion, Chloe being awed by the creatures and the brunette making sarcastic remarks that sometimes led to her explaining something about said creature. She was rather bored, but didn't want to ruin it for her girlfriend so tried to behave at least a little bit.

The former Bella awed at the sight of the red pandas and looked at them, grinning at the adorable little bears. They moved rather slowly, if at all, though the one washing himself was still entertaining to watch.

Minutes went by before Chloe wanted to move on, only then taking notice of the lack of sarcasm from her companion. When she looked over to her, the brunette was basically glued to the glass with a huge grin on her face, watching the little creatures with fascination.

"Will you look at that, the big bad Mitchell charmed by little cute red pandas. Who knew?" She teased with a chuckle, which snapped the brunette out of her trance-like state.

"Maybe I just have a weakness for redheads," she joked, her cheeks coloring slightly in embarrassment.

The human redhead smiled and pulled Beca towards her by her hands, placing their foreheads together as she had done at Hood night, kissing her softly. "You just might."


End file.
